Check Out
by Andysaurus
Summary: Why should Billy have tamely accepted Sullivan's claim to have taken over from Queenan without real proof? In real life Billy would have decided to check Sullivan out.
1. A Worried Night

Sullivan's call was really bugging Billy. He ought to sleep on it. Yet as he got into bed Billy continued to have the same thought, suppose it was a trap. In the comfort of his bed he thought it over. In theory anyone could have picked up the phone. Was it a real cop calling. If it was a cop, could it be the mole. Was Dignum really absent. Dignum would never have told him to come in. The more Billy thought about it, the less convincing Sullivan's line became; the SIU had invested a lot in Billy, as Dignum would have pointed out. It made Sullivans judgement look amateurish. The best lie is one that is concealed within a truth. Billy realised that there was only one person who could deal with this, Dignum. But Billy had no way to contact him. This situation had never been considered, and was forbidden. Still, that had not stopped him finding Queenan when he had learned about the FBI being compromised, or worse, and needed to pass on his information ASAP.


	2. Searches and Revelations

Billy spent the next morning at the public library, checking through addresses for Dignum's. To narrow the initial search he rejected those living in upper class and lower class neighbourhoods. Dignum's foul mouthed well paid sort would most likely live an a respectable lower middle class neighbourhood, maybe in an apartment block. After lunch he phoned Costello's bar to say that he felt bad from the piazza; maybe he could make it in the evening.

Billy had quite a few places to search. It was late afternoon, and he was only halfway through the list when he finally found Dignum's apartment, or rather Dignum, when the door opened.

"What the f*** are you doing here?" said an enraged Dignum. Billy should not be here.  
"Can I trust Staff Sergeant Sullivan?", Billy also added "Was Queenan tailed by cops ?" for good measure.  
"What the f***?" Dignum was stunned.  
"Sullivan phoned me. Said that you were sick and that he wanted me to report in. So can I trust him? Anyone might have taken that phone". Then Billy added "Queenan was tailed and Costello was told were we where. There were cops in a shoot-out below. If it was a Police tail then the mole told Costello what was happening. Well? Can I trust Sullivan? Did a Police Tail compromise us?"  
"Oh Hell" gasped Dignum "Get inside".  
"Well" asked an exasperated Billy, certain now that he had struck something tender.  
After a pause Dignum replied "I wouldn't trust Mr Too Good To Be True as far as I could throw the slimy faggot".  
"So?" Billy needed more intel.  
"Sullivan is the cop with the perfect record. He's got Ellerby eating out of his hand. He's just too perfect".  
"So, you don't like me. Is it just prejudice?"  
"No" said Dignum eventually. "Look ... it's not proof but ... remember that business over the processors?"  
That was way back thought a startled Billy, "Yes" Costello had really fooled the cops there.  
"Well the Feds told us not to use any phones, but I saw Sullivan texting, and Costello got away".  
That alerted Billy in another way, "What's this about the Feds?" he demanded.  
"It was a joint FBI SIU Op., you don't need to bother about it" said Dignum impatiently.  
"Didn't Queenan tell you about Costllo's FBI connections?".  
Dignum was surprised "No, though he had me do some checking up on them. So. w...".  
"Christ" snapped Billy, Costello is an FBI asset, he sells information, like about me, for protection. Queenan then found out that the Feds were compromised. Costello's Fed contacts could have warned him. It could explain why Costello had boats ready".  
After a shocked pause Dignum replied "More than that. The harbour front was not being monitored, it was blamed on cost cutting. And when the Chinese buyers car was picked up, there were no processors in his box, like it was a decoy".  
Billy speculated "So it's likely that the SIU has been screwed by the Feds, some or all of them. Queenan said that there were rumours of such things. And maybe it also means treason".  
"Yeah ... maybe ... let me think ... tell me again about what happened to Queenan".  
"I saw something on the train that suggested that Queenan might be tailed, but he denied any police tail. When we got to the top of the tower, I told him that I could not get any more info, Costello doesn't trust me and is using new people to bring stuff in. And Costello's losing it, he could decide to kill me at any moment. He's thinking that whenever he talks to me. Queenan said he would .. extract me, then I got a call to come to the tower. Costello had been told were we where. It was too late to get away. As they were after me, Queenan told me to use the fire escape while he delayed them. When I got out there was a gun fight in progress with cops. Well? Was there a police tail that Costello or the mole could have been following?".  
"Yes" snarled Dignum "And that slimy two faced faggot Sullivan set it up. He had some lame excuse about an informant saying that Queenan was the mole".  
"That's the sort of thing that Costello would set up. And it's crazy", Billy paused "If Costello knew I existed then wouldn't all the SIU know? If Queenan was the mole I would be dead. And shouldn't a Staff Sergeant realise that it could compromise undercover work? But if Sullivan is the mole ... it all makes sense".  
"Yes" replied Dignum, "But try convincing Ellerby that. And you can be sure Sullivan can explain it all away".  
"Ellerby, Who?".  
"Captain Ellerby. He's in charge now, the blockhead. I intended to resign rather than work under him, but now ...".  
"You can't leave me like this. It's only a matter of time before Costello finds me. That's why Queenan said he would extract me".  
"Stuff that. I'll call Ellerby and tell him what you told me".


	3. Billy Revolts

As he had had a busy day and was almost ready to leave, Ellerby enjoyed his conversation with Dignum even less than he would have. He didn't believe that Sullivan could be a mole, that was just Dignum. And he didn't care about some fag end informer either. However, he told a young, new, so presumably honest cop to see if the contact phone had been recovered. Half an hour later he phoned Dignum back. The contact phone was listed, but missing. A search for it would prove nothing, it had best remain with whoever had it. The matter would have to wait until Dignum came back off leave.

Ellerby's decision was final. Billy was now desperate. He had no choice but to report in to Costello's bar. Or did he. After all, Sullivan had said that he could report in. Could he play Sullivan? Well, even if it went wrong, he would be safer in the SIU cells or facing disciplinary charges. Billy went home and after a long think contacted Brown, the one cadet he had been close to at the police academy. Then he phoned Costello's bar again to say that he still felt bad. Early next morning Billy contacted Sullivan.


	4. Interview with The Beast

"So, why did you delay reporting in" queried Sullivan a couple of hours later.  
"Needed to work up my courage. Dignum made it quite clear what he would do to me if I reported in. Had to be sure it wasn't a trap, anyone could have got hold of the phone" replied Billy.  
"So, how could you be sure that it wasn't?", Sullivan was more than mildly curious.  
"I phoned some one I knew to make sure you were legit. You said I could come in so it gets Dignum, and the Feds, of my back". Billy was using Brown as cover, and teasing Sullivan as well. Billy began to realise just how cunning Sullivan was.  
"Feds, why are they after you?", Sullivan was now caught on the line.  
"They aren't, yet. But they will be. You sign off my assignment and reinstate me, then I tell you everything I know".  
"Ok. but first tell me about Queenan" asked Sullivan, who was anxious about the mention of the Feds and curious about the mention of reinstatement, was feeling cautious about what Billy might know about Queenan's death.  
"I wasn't there. I arrived just as everyone was leaving because of a shoot-out. The guy who phoned me to come died soon afterwards. I tried to warn Queenan but the phone could not connect because of signal failure, in fact the guy who phoned me to come had the same problem, otherwise Queenan would still be alive". These were details that should fit with what Sullivan could already know, and if he checked with Costello they would not be contradicted. Billy also realised that Sullivan was just as slimy an operator as Dignum had said he was.  
"Ok, ... unfortunately I can't access your files. I can only use your name, date of birth and status to verify you by password demand. I don't have your password or any access to Queenan's files where it will be".  
So that was what the letter was about, Billy now realised. Breaking into the files, "I have it. It was just in case of this sort of problem".  
"Ok, lets do it".

Sullivan got a shock learning that Billy was a State Trooper just as he was. Billy didn't like giving Sulivan his password, but that was why he had been keeping note of where he had seen terminals. On telling Sullivan about Costello being an FBI asset, Billy was interested to learn that Sullivan had noticed a folder marked FBI when he had got the phone from Sulivan's office; Billy suspected that Sullivan had read the contents and might be feeling nervous about being shopped.

Billy had offered to help Sullivan track down Costello's FBI contacts. Sullivan had been happy to accept, for now. Knowing who Costello was dealing with would be useful insurance if Costello tried to shop him. Sullivan didn't suspect that Billy had already guessed what Sullivan was really up to.


	5. The Captain Expects

Billy left Sullivan with his record now visible on the system, paid up and as he was on suspension for the time being, with no badge, only his SIU ID that would allow him to come and go as he pleased and give him some protection from the Feds. Billy doubled back and went into an empty room which had a terminal. Accessing the terminal, Billy changed his password by tagging his date of birth to it. Then Billy went in search of Captain Ellerby.

Seeing Captain Ellerby had not been on Billy's original agenda. Billy had been intending to lie low until notified that his sentence had been rescinded, and maybe come in at night to scout the place out, and read that FBI file to see what Queenan had found out. However, Sullivan had had to go out to get the printouts. Billy guessed that it would take about half a minute or so for Sullivan to return, just time enough for a nose round the office. In a pile of white papers Billy noticed a brown envelope. It looked out of place, hidden even. Curious, Billy pulled it out and saw that it was The Letter. Billy pushed it back in, straightened up and turned to a window as if he was just looking at the view. Of cause it would be his word against Sullivan's, Billy might be accused of planting it. But so what?

Ellerby was in a meeting and did not take kindly to Billy's intrusion, or accusations. However, Ellerby authorised a search of Sullivan's office and person for the letter and the phone, while grilling Billy over reporting in. Billy decided to reveal his dangerous intel about FBI corruption shafting the SIU since he could use it as another reason to come in. Ellerby refused to believe this, for now, and continued to accuse Billy of abandoning his post. Ellerby was starting to calm down when the search team arrived with Sullivan in handcuffs loudly protesting his innocence for all to hear. The letter and the phone were displayed as evidence. Ellerby ordered Sullivan to be sent to the cells. A search was then made of Queenan's office for FBI related evidence.

After examining Billy's files, and Queenan's FBI file which had been found, Ellerby ordered Billy to make himself useful and investigate Sullivan; Ellerby would personally look into the FBI matter. With no badge Billy would be mainly restricted to working in the SIU, but he would have the necessary access permissions. Ellerby also ordered Billy, who was casually dressed, to tidy himself up, pronto.


	6. Transformation and Revelation

An hour before the official lunch time started, Billy went out to get some new stuff to wear at work. He was not going to return to his apartment, yet. And he wanted to see Madolyn.

While Billy thought that Sullivan's shiny silver suit had looked realy impressive, it wasn't a style he would feel comfortable with at work, most of the time. Sullivan's style was too dominating, too full of mouth. Then Billy noticed a nice black leather jacket in the window of one of the stores. Not the biker sort, it was like a normal jacket. It was the type of thing that a respectable middle class man might wear to keep off the rain. Billy hadn't worn leather before but it looked ok. On investigation there were leather pants, vest, shirt, tie and even a matching trilby hat to be had. All very trendy if you lived on the West Coast. And they could be worn with or without a shirt. Billy wasn't sure about the feel of the pants, but it all looked really good, dominating but not loud like Sullivan's silver suit.

Billy just managed to catch Maddy as she was leaving for lunch. She was startled by Billy's all leather look.  
"What do you want?" asked Madolyn apprehensively.  
"Not that. I just want to tell you something, then I'll go, unless you want to eat. Lets sit down". They went to a nearby bench.  
"Maddy, I never lied to you about me, at least not deliberately, but I could never tell you that I really worked for the cops as an informant. That's why I lived in a living hell". Billy held up his ID for her to see, "You were the only bright light in that hell. When my boss, Captain Queenan, was murdered everything fell apart. I had to break cover and run to the SIU, so I'm not in very great favour at the SIU". Billy paused "There's more that I could tell you about me, but what's the point. Do you want to have lunch with me or not?"  
They had lunch together. Apparently her fiancee was a workaholic. They didn't say much but Billy got the distinct impression that she was holding something back, so before Billy went he told her "Maddy, if anything happens over your marriage, just call me".


	7. Love Tangle

That evening, just as he was checking in at a motel, Maddy phoned him. The police were tearing her apartment inside out. And asking some very upsetting questions about Colin. Colin! Billy said that he would drive straight over.

On arriving at Maddy's apartment Billy was stopped by police guards. Billy showed his ID and said that Dr Madden was a friend, she had called him. With some uncertainty, the guards let him in. Billy found Maddy being questioned by Sergeant Barragan, with Captain Ellerby, and Brown, watching.  
Ellerby snapped "What the hell are you doing here?".  
Billy ignored him and snarled at Barragan "Maddy won't know anything. Sullivan will be playing a lone game, just like me".  
"What the hell is all this about Costegan" snarled Ellerby like a pit bull about to go on the attack.  
"Maddy used to be my shrink, the rest is just what you can see". Then Billy added sarcastically "I'm sure that you can put two and two together". Billy then got hold of Maddy, comforting her, and stayed in that position through the rest of the questioning. Quite a number of cops wondered what sort of a love tangle was going on. Billy had formed an unidentifiable dislike of Barragan. Ellerby was wondering if he was in a televised farce. Barragan was wondering if he ought to tell Costello about all this; on the other hand it was clear that Sullivan's attempt to flush the rat out had backfired, badly.

Next morning when Billy left Maddy's apartment for work, he knew that he was going to be a Dad. And maybe that knowledge, when the time was right, would help pay back Sullivan for all the grief he had caused Billy.


	8. Investigations

Realising that Sullivan would soon be out on bail and this might cause Maddy trouble, Billy had got down to investigating Sullivan and soon picked up on quite a few things.

As soon as Billy began investigating Sullivan's case files, he noticed that there were things about Sullivan's first major case which did not add up. Sullivan claimed that some minor hood had disposed of the Providence Mafia hit men, but Billy knew that Costello had removed the Providence hoods who were out to get him. Billy wondered, could Costello have been helping Sullivan with intel to aid his promotion? Billy reported the matter to Ellerby so that it could be followed up. Ellerby was sceptical in the light of Barragan's rapid progress, but had the source of Sullivan's information brought in. Barragan? What was the deal here? Billy's "nose" twitched.

Under interrogation the source of Sullivan's information claimed to have never met Sullivan. So Sullivan's case report was suspect. Therefore, Costello could have been helping Sullivan with more than just cash. However, there was as yet no proof for the standard assumption that Sullivan was financially on the take. Sullivan's age seemed a bit young for a Staff Sergeant, even for an Academy elite. Billy started checking up on Sullivan's rapid promotions together with the even more rapid promotions of Barragan, which was even more suspicious. Then Billy learned that Sullivan and Barragan where both colleagues and friends at the Academy. Could they be working together? Could they have been recruited by Costello at the Academy, or even before. That would be difficult to check out, though not impossible.

Sullivan had now been let out on bail but was suspended pending the completion of the investigations. Sullivan's relations with Maddy were ok according to Maddy whenever Billy phoned her after work. But Billy could tell that she was unsettled. Doubtless the rumour mill had told Sullivan that Billy knew Maddy in a more than passing fashion.

Dignum would be back soon. Apparently Ellerby had contacted him regarding Billy and his report, supposedly that was why he had decided not to resign. Billy did not relish Dignum's return.

In the mean time Barragan had to be watched.


	9. The Rat Trap

It was easy enough for Billy to join in the night time operations and watch Barragan. Billy soon realised that Barragan was sly, a real weasel. Ellerby wondered what Billy was doing and was not impressed by Billy's answer. Still, Ellerby had no active use for the badge less Billy so he let the matter rest. It was apparent to Billy that Barragan realised that he was being watched and found it unnerving. Clearly if Barragan wanted to warn Costello, Billy had put paid to that idea.

Dignum just ignored Billy and let him get on with the work that Ellerby had assigned him. Billy had no idea what Dignum was really thinking, other than contempt.

Then Sullivan was back in play. This "provoked" Dignam into meeting with Billy under relatively civil terms. It was agreed that Dignum would shadow Sullivan while Billy shadowed Barragan.

The police pursuit tailing and interception system continued to improve, but so did Costello's cunning in using diversionary cars. It really was like playing a game of cat and mouse, but with multiple cats and decoy mice. Costello would have wound down his drug operations for a while, however the SIU's financial team had managed to get a handle on some of Costello's assets. Information from Billy had then provided them with the means to get the FBI tax and fraud divisions to investigate. This put an increasing strain on Costello's cash flows, making it necessary for him to continue with drug deals despite the increased police efforts.

After a couple of weeks Costello finally made a slip up of sorts. Ellerby had been told by the Underground Division, now back under Dignum, that Costello was moving a major drugs shipment.

Eventually Costello made his move, and very effectively confused the tails with his decoys. Everything seemed lost, but Billy had an idea. Forsaking Barragan, who was too unnerved to actually miss Billy, he checked the operations map and realised that one place which was ideal for a drug exchange was not covered by the confused tails.

Going to Dignum, Billy pointed this out. Unfortunately, there was the problem of all cars being in use and the danger of a redeployment alerting Costello.  
Billy suggested that he go check out the location in his car while Dignum then informed Ellerby as a fait acomple. As Billy left the SIU, Dignum quietly informed Ellerby of what Billy was doing. Ellerby's response, well it might work. Dignum arranged for another cop to shadow Barragan and went back to annoying Sullivan.

Billy arrived at the abandoned warehouse site after half an hours drive, and approached without lights. It was difficult to be certain but it looked like two of the gang's cars and a van were there, at least it was suspicious for a derelict warehouse site. Billy informed Dignum who told Ellerby. Ellerby could now consider which cars to re-deploy, without losing track of the presumed decoys. Billy crept round the back of the factory for a better look.

The gang had been almost overconfident. People were watching the road, but not the warehouse. Billy got quite a good view and phoned Dignum with the news. The problem was that the cops might take too long to arrive. Fortunately Billy was able to find a secure position by the warehouse with a good vantage point and escape route. As the van left, Billy first shot out its rear tyres then shot out the side tyres of both cars. Then he ran.

That had been the last thing that Costello had ever expected during a drug deal, a sniper. Crank, even criminal, vigilantes were a problem from time to time on wasteland sites and that was what Costello assumed now. So the crooks did not give chase, just checked out where Billy had been and then got down to getting their cars fixed. Only the drug sellers van could not be fixed.

Billy knew that rapid shooting in semi darkness made taking out all of the two car's visible side tires unlikely. Under the circumstances just one hit was a good number. So, Billy had run round the back of factory and found another position where he could try again, but only if they came his way. He phoned Dignum again, and Dignum informed Ellerby of the direction the first cop cars should approach from.

Fortunately once the cars were mobile again Costello was more worried about being overcharged and missing out on any information than about wrapping up the deal. Costello was overconfident that his decoys were working. The cops were not long in coming. Then Billy's main concern was to keep out of the ensuing gun fight, and get back to base.


	10. Closure

Under interrogation the injured Costello proved "willing" to make a deal. Since there was already circumstantial evidence pointing to Costello's contacts it proved relatively easy to get Costello to give up Sullivan, Barragan and his FBI contacts in return for a deal. Billy suspected that they were just the tip of the iceberg, and only revealed because they were now compromised. Dignum agreed with this assessment. From what he had guessed and learned from Costello, Billy felt certain that Costello had been recruiting kids, and that in depth investigation in Southy would be required to find any more leads.

Dignum now told Billy that he was replacing Queenan until a new captain was appointed, and that Billy now worked directly for him alone. First priority, following up any loose ends and becoming familiar with Queenan's list of informants. No mention of promotion though. Never mind, Billy now had the ordeal of meeting Maddy's relations and their marriage to arrange before Billy Costegan III was born.


End file.
